


In Sickness

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Thomas defends a sick James and pays for it later.





	1. Chapter 1

James Madison was at the point where he couldn't pinpoint when one illness passed and the next one hit him. He did know one thing for sure: he had to go to class. His workload was way too big for him not to.

He muddled through most of the day, but by lunch he was utterly exhausted, a fact that was not lost on Thomas Jefferson.

“You should come to my house after school and take a nap,” Thomas said, holding James close to his chest as they both sat on the floor in their usual hallway. “Then I can have tea ready for you when you wake up.”

“I can’t take a nap,” James muttered, trying not to drift right then and there in his boyfriend’s arms. “Too much homework.”

“Don’t come to school tomorrow,” Thomas said. “I’ll bring you your homework and you’ll have the weekend to do both days of it.”

“Don’t tempt me,” James sighed.

Thomas let out a groan. “Oh, great.”

“What?” James asked, opening his eyes to see Alexander Hamilton approaching them.

“What do you want, Hamilton?” Thomas asked.

“Nothing to do with you,” Alex said. “James, can I see your history notes? My pencil ran out of lead in the middle of class and I missed some stuff before I could find my refills.”

“I didn’t take very good notes today,” James said. “I was too busy dying.”

Alex took a couple steps back. “If it’s that bad, why are you here? You’re gonna get the rest of us sick, too, and I definitely don’t have time for that.”

“Relax,” James sighed. “It’s not contagious.”

Alex squinted at him skeptically, then turned his gaze on Thomas. “What about you? How are you feeling?”

“Fit as a fiddle,” Thomas said.

“See?” James said. “No one in my family is sick either, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Alex hummed thoughtfully, hand on his chin. “If no one else has been catching what you’ve got, have you considered that you’re not actually sick?”

“Have you considered that no one asked for your opinion?” Thomas snapped. “You sure are being an asshole for someone who was asking for a favor five seconds ago, but I guess that’s just your default setting.”

“I’m not saying he’s faking, if that’s what you’re upset about,” Alex defended. “I was just suggesting that maybe it’s in his--”

“That’s none of your business, either,” Thomas said. “Now leave us alone. James already told you he doesn’t have the notes. Why don’t you go to your noisy friends and see if one of _them_ did their work for once?”

Alex bristled. “Fine. Whatever. I hope he’s wrong and you catch whatever’s he’s got.” He turned and stormed away.

“You didn’t have to go that far,” James said.

“Fuck that,” Thomas said. “I should have gone further.” He squeezed James tighter. “Besides, you love it.”

“I’m not confirming that,” James said, but he didn’t deny it, either.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas groaned as his phone buzzed on his nightstand. Why would anybody be calling him? Didn’t they understand that he was ill? He felt around for his phone then answered it without checking the screen. “What do you want?” he growled.  
  
Silence, then; “I’m so sorry.” James. Shit.  
  
“No, no, no,” Thomas said hurriedly. “Shit, James, no, _I’m_ sorry. What is it, hon? What do you need?”  
  
“N-nothing,” James said. “Just, uh.... Stupid question, but how are you feeling?”  
  
“Well, I’m still on the right side of death, so that’s something.”  
  
“Right. So not well enough to come down to the door, then?”  
  
Thomas sat up in bed. “Hon, you’re not _here_ , are you? You _just_ got over being sick. You can’t let me re-infect you.”  
  
“I know,” James said. “I’m not here to see you. I just... have something for you. I was gonna leave it on your doorstep, but only if you can come down and get it.”  
  
Thomas felt a warmth spreading through him that had nothing to do with his fever. “You didn’t have to do that, hon.”  
  
“Well, I’m the reason you’re sick in the first place, so....”  
  
“Don’t worry about that,” Thomas dismissed. “It’s a small price to pay to have such a smart, funny, gorgeous boyfriend.”  


Thomas wished he could see James' reaction, because from the way he started and stopped his response over and over, he sounded pretty flustered.  
  
“Hey,” Thomas cut in. “Leave my... gift on the doorstep, like you said, and I’ll be right down for it.”  
  
“Okay,” James said. “Feel better soon.”  
  
“Thanks. I love you.”  
  
“Yeah,” James said before hanging up.  
  
Thomas gave James a minute to get safely away, then threw some slippers on his feet and a blanket over his shoulders. He made his way downstairs and opened the door to find a cardboard box filled with tissues, tea, throat spray, and other supplies for a sick person. Thomas picked up the box and smiled. James was so good at saying “I love you.”  



End file.
